The Apple Orchard
by littlesunshinebee
Summary: 'Come find me when this is over.-Where do you live? - My house is on the edge of the town. It's the one with the Apple Orchard.' Lifes intertwine during WWII. Everyone has their own story, everyone plays a part in the bigger one.
1. 1942  Alice

_1942 - Alice_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Deep in thought I stared out of the classroom window. The room, situated in a nearly deserted wing of the school, offered an excellent view on the fields. It was early in the afternoon, so the sun was still high. I could hear a familiar, soft, short buzz, sounding like the rapid wings of a fly. My eyes flickered briefly up to the sky, located three black dots, and settled back on the landscape. The grass wasn't just green anymore. The sky wasn't just blue anymore. The wheat, swaying on the rhythm of the wind, wasn't just golden anymore. It just wasn't. Not anymore.

"Alice Cullen!" A stern, yet a warm and familiar voice called.

"Eyes over here, young lady. Pay attention."

I tore my gaze away from the window and settled them on the teacher behind the desk. My lip twitched just slightly before I answered with the polite and required response, "Yes, Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry." With a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile, my brother nodded at me in acceptance of my apology. He then returned to his book and continued droning up the mathematics we were supposed to learn.

The clock was just an hour and a half away from signalling the end of the day.

But then it happened.

We could hear commotion from down the corridor, the heavy footsteps of leather boots approaching in a firm pace. A sound that, we all knew, could bring us something that could shatter our worlds. Or anyway the pieces of it that were still standing. People in the classroom started to murmur and shift in their seats as they were trying to speculate what was going on.

"Shh, please keep quiet until it's over." Emmett tried to calm everyone as he stood up from behind his desk. The class complied and stayed very still, all heads turned towards the door.

Except for mine.

I was searching the eyes of my brother, so he could offer me comfort, explanation, reassurance… anything. But all I seemed to read in them was an I love you, a pleading for me to keep safe, whatever was about to happen.

The class door was thrown open and my eyes flickered over to the German officer entering the room.

"Good afternoon," he nodded with a pleasant smile towards the class. The sound of his serpent tongue left a bad taste in my mouth and I a jolt of repulsion went through me upon seeing the crosses and Eagles patched up on his uniform.

But I remained frozen in my seat.

A hesitant "Good afternoon" was offered in response, and my hitched, whispered words were drowned out by those of my classmates.

"Mr. Cullen," the officer said after he smiled another smile at us. The dark of his eyes stood in an extreme contrast with his pale skin. His hollow face was brought to life by the evil glint in his eyes, and I realized, my stomach churning, that today it was my world that was going to get shattered.

Emmett straightened up and nodded at the man.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?" The tremor in his strong voice only recognized by me.

"Hmm, if you could maybe step outside with me for a moment? Just to… have a little chat?"

My heart started thumping furiously in my chest and my eyes widened.

Not Emmett, please not Emmett.

"Is that really necessary at the moment, sir? I'm teaching right now," Emmett told the man.

"Hmm, yes. I was aware of that. Unfortunately the matter is rather pressing, so if you will just follow me?" The officer quirked an eyebrow, awaiting a response.

When Emmett didn't answer, two of his guards took an intimidating step forward.

Emmett, wanting to prevent a scene in front of his students, nodded once and complied to the request.

"Actually, the officer halted on the doorstep, "you go first. I'm sorry, I completely forgot my manners. I hope you'll forgive me." He smiled and took a step back so Emmett could pass. Just before he disappeared through the door, his eyes flickered to me one more time.

The officer paused in the doorstep to sweep one more glance over the frozen students heads, and then disappeared like the others, into the corridor.

For a few seconds there was a deafening silence.

My hear was pumping loud, furiously, echoing in my ears.

Then the sounds of a struggle could be heard. Some aggressive shouting followed by a grunt, indicating a hit on the head or something similar.

I forced myself out of my frozen state and rose quickly and quietly from my seat. My heart thumped wildly, filled with fear.

I scanned the room, unsure of what to do. I needed to escape.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand grabbing mine and tugging me away from my seat. I followed Tommy over to the windows where he helped me climbing down.

I landed on the ground with a thud. My schoolbag followed only seconds later.

"Run Ali." Tommy whispered.

Tears of panic and fear started to leak from my eyes. Tommy closed the window and scrambled back into his seat. Only a moment later, I could hear the thundering voice of the officer.

"I believe," he started in his menacing voice. "There is supposed to be a little Alice Cullen in this classroom? Where is she!" He snarled.

That is when I started to run.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

A/N on profile, review? ^^


	2. 1942  Esmé

_1942 – Esmé_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I was upstairs hanging the laundry. The little attic window was open and I could feel a warm, soft, April breeze. I stopped my movements and closed my eyes for a moment to enjoy it. I could feel the sunlight on my face.

Oh, how I wished this war was over and that my family would be safe. Last night, Carlisle promised that when this was all over, he would take our family some place beautiful. Maybe Spain, or France.

Paris, Marseille, Côte d'Azur.

I could already imagine Alice in a light summer dress, a delighted grin on her face. Emmett and Rosalie too. Maybe they would finally be married then, expecting a child.

My grandchild.

The thought brought a smile to my face.

And Carlisle. My dearest husband. I couldn't wait to see him laughing freely again. His mind free from worries. Just him and me, with our family.

I woke up from my thoughts when I heard Alice calling for me from downstairs. I recognized a desperate tone in her voice.

"Ma! Mother!" She called, bursting through the kitchen door downstairs.

"Alice?" I called back, already making my way downstairs. What was going on? She was supposed to be in school.

An uneasy feeling came over me.

"Mom!" Alice cried as she ran up the stairs. She crashed into me when we both reached the second floor, her arms winding around my waist.

"Alice, what is it baby?" I could hear the alarm in my voice.

"They,-", Alice's breath hitched as she tried to tell what happened.

"They… They took Emmett." She cried.

I froze.

"They did what?" My voice broke.

"They took Emmett! We were in class and they came in and they took him. I escaped through the window." She cried into my chest.

Oh no, not Emmett. My baby.

I realized I did not have time for a mental break down. Carlisle needed to know. And I needed to get my son back.

"Alice, sweetheart listen to me." I shook her, calling her attention.

"You need to let your father know. He has to know, this is very important. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes." She sniffled and slowly released my waist. I cupped her cheek and tried to wipe some of her tears away.

"Take the bicycle from the shed, you will be faster with it. And take the road through the fields, the one across Thomas his land."

Alice nodded.

"Go on. Be careful." I kissed her forehead and ushered her downstairs.

When she was gone, I went to the kitchen and retrieved the pocket knife. I hid it away in my skirts. Then I left the house and made my way towards the police station.

"Charlie, where is he?" I asked as soon as I entered the building. I knew he was on duty.  
Charlie rose immediately from behind his desk.

"Esmé, I'm so sorry." His eyes full of sympathy as he made his way over to me.

"Charlie, please, tell me where he is." Involuntarily I started trembling.

"They took him to the interrogation room. I'm so sorry Esmé, there was nothing I could do." I knew that. Charlie was a good man and for the sake of his own family he couldn't do much more than cooperate. He had chosen the lesser of two evils.

"I have to see him." I started towards the back where I knew the interrogation room was. But Charlie stopped me by putting his hand on my arm.

"Esmé, don't." He pleaded.

"He's my boy Charlie." My voice broke. "I have to get my son."

I pulled away from him and went towards the interrogation room. Charlie called out to me one more time but other than that, he didn't make an effort to stop me.

I could hear the shouts and sounds of violence from down the hallway. Tears wanted to escape as I thought of what was going on inside, but I forced them back. I had to be strong.

I stalked down the hallway to the guard on watch.

"Let me in." I commanded.

"You are not supposed to be here Ma'm." The guard told me. He was young. Too young. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. His cheeks were where still slightly chubby with babyfat. He was barely a man.

"Do not stand in my way." I told him. "Let me in." My expression challenged him and I could see him hesitating.

"Ma'm…" He started again. The sounds behind the door became louder.

"You let me in now, or so help me you will not see the end of the day." I seethed, my hand clenching around the knife hidden in the pocket of my skirt. I was ready to use it.

The boy actually looked frightened, and finally he stepped aside.

I burst through the door and what I found behind it made my blood run cold. A wave of nausea hit me.

Emmett sat hunched over in the middle of the grim room on a bare, wooden chair. His hands were bound behind his back. At my entrance he lifted his head slightly. His left eye was swollen, he had a cut on his cheek, and blood trickled down from his nose and his mouth. His feet were bare, his toes blue. Bruised.

"Who the hell are you." A cold, angry voice asked.

I noticed the three other people in the room. One man was standing in the far corner at the left. One stood about two feet behind Emmett. And the third, the one who had spoken stood to my left. His uniform told me he was an officer. He looked the most menacing of them all.

I ignored them and dropped to my knees before Emmett. I gently gripped his chin and turned his head to get a better look at his wounds.

"What have they done to you." I whispered as my fingertips skimmed over the bruised skin.

A hand gripped my arm and roughly pulled me up.

"I asked you a question. Answer me, woman!" It was the man who spoke before.

"Don't touch her!" Emmett growled. The man behind him hit him on his head. "Be quiet."

I jerked myself free and smacked the one who had hit Emmett across his face. "You should be ashamed of yourself." I seethed. "Get out."

"I'm asking you one last time, lady. Who. Are. You."

"His mother. Now get out. All of you, and bring me water and a towel."

The mans expression changed from cold and angry to almost friendly. "His mother? Well, that almost justifies your behaviour. Fine, we will get you some water to clean up this...-his gaze sweeped over Emmetts form – …mess." He nodded to the two other men as a sign for them to leave the room. He waited until one of them came back with a bucket of water and a towel before he left the room as well. The door closed behind him and I heard him yelling at the guard. "Dummkopf! Verstehst du nicht was Wache halten bedeutet? Herr König, du bliebst hier, ich bin zurück in fünfzehn Minuten. Ich muss der Idiot sein Verstand zurückgeben." The sounds of footsteps faded away, and then there was quietness.

I sank to my knees again in front of Emmett. My hand cupped his cheek and I searched his eyes. "What happened?" I asked him. I kept my voice down, not sure how much that Herr König could hear through the door.

"I can't tell you." Emmett whispered. He shook his head and averted his eyes.

"You can't do that to me Emmett."

"Mom…" Emmett turned back to me again, pain in his eyes. "You know I can't tell you. The less you know the better."

I nodded. In stead of pushing him I decided to clean him up. I reached for the bucket and the towel. The water was cold but it did its work. Careful for his bruises, I cleaned Emmett's face.

I felt like I had only spent two minutes in the cold room when I already heard the heavy footsteps returning. The door swung open and the man from before was back. I rose to my feet when he started talking.

"Mr. Cullen, we are done for today. Unfortunately the charges are too severe to let you return home. So, we will have to keep you here until we know the finer aspects of the matter. Mrs. Cullen -," he addressed me, "my apologies I cannot let your son return home with you, but surely you understand that we have to take the accusations seriously."

"What accusations. What are the charges?" I asked him.

I could see the man hesitating. Not out of fear, but for some other reason I couldn't grasp.

"We believe he is guilty of treason, Mrs. Cullen. A crime we cannot neglect." I knew that if I'd look Emmett in the eyes, I would find confirmation. I had suspected for a while now that he was up to something, that he had a hidden agenda. And I knew that he would never have taken the choice of joining the resistance lightly. He had known what he had gotten himself into. It was just very hard to see him paying the price. However, I did not look Emmett in the eye out of fear that the man would pick something up.

Before I could give some reaction, the door opened again and the two men from before entered.

"Now, Mr. Cullen, you'll be escorted to your cell. Mrs. Cullen, don't count on him making it to dinner tonight."

With a nod from the officer, the two other men hauled Emmett out of his seat and into the hallway. They left me standing there with the wet towel still in my hands as they took away my son.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

_Dummkopf! Verstehst du nicht was Wache halten bedeutet? – Stupid/Idiot, don't you know what keeping guard means?_

_Herr König, du bliebst hier, ich bin zurück in fünfzehn Minuten. – Herr König (mr. __King), you stay here, I'm back in fifteen minutes._

_Ich muss der Idiot sein Verstand zurückgeben. – I have to give the idiot his sense back._

I'm sorry if my German isn't flawless, corrections are welcome


	3. 1942 Emmett

_1942 - Emmett_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

A clang came from my celldoor as somebody unlocked it. The sound echoed loudly in the quiet, empty room.

"Emmett." I heard Charlie say.

"Yeah, Chief?" I opened my eyes and saw him poking his head through the door. He was frowning at me in concern.

"You okay son?"

I coughed a little as I tried to sit up.

"Uhh, not really." I tried to joke, but it came out awefull.

Charlie grimaced. "You're old man is here to see you." He said. "I'll bring him in here in a minute. Do you want anything?"

"Nah, don't bother."

"I'll just make some tea."

I nodded.

Charlie disappeared and soon the door opened and my father entered.

"How are you feeling son?" He came walking over to me.

"Not too well, but could have been worse."

"Are they still interrogating you?" He asked as he came sitting down next to me.

"No. Not since a couple of days ago. I haven't seen any of them actually. Only Charlie comes in a couple of times a day."

Dad frowned. "That's odd."

"I try not to think about it." I shook my head. "How's Mom? And Alice?"

"Oh, they're all right. They're doing the best they can. Alice has a new teacher."

"Is he any good?"

Dad smiled softly. "She complains about him constantly."

I grinned. "Well, I am the best teacher anyone could get."

Dad smiled fully now, his eyes crinkling. "Don't get too full of yourself." He clapped me lightly on the back. I winced.

"Sorry," Dad mumbled, looking down. "I try so hard not to think about what they are putting you through during those interrogations, that I almost forget. Of course that's just hope playing foolish tricks on the mind."

I wanted to tell him not to worry. To tell him that I would survive, that I was strong enough. But I didn't know if I really was, I didn't know anything. So I just said nothing at all.

Charlie came in and handed over the mugs. With a nod to the both of us, he left the room again.

We were both quiet, my Dad and I.

We looked so much alike and then at the same time so different from each other. My father was tall, lean with narrow features. I was tall and had a broad built. His hair was blonde, mine a dark brown. His nature was calm and serious, while I liked to joke around. But, even with our differences, you could tell I was my father's son.

"So, uh-" Dad coughed, "Rosalie is having a hard time with this."

My heart clenched.

Rose.

"How is she?" I asked quietly. She never tried to show any of her emotions when she came to visit me, other than affection.

"In general, she's okay. But she really misses you. She keeps Esme company almost every day after work."

I nodded.

"Hey Dad," I asked him after a couple of minutes.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Jacob around town?"

"Jacob?", he asked with wonder.

"Yeah, Billy's son. Jacob."

"I can't say that I have." My father mused.

I froze. Did they get him too?

"Oh,wait, I did see him. I saw him on Wednesday at the market, I believe. Why are you asking?" He turned to me curiously.

I released the breath I was holding.

"Oh, it's just that he's a good friend of mine."

"Really? I never knew."

"Yeah, well, only recently. He helped me out a couple of times, and we became good friends. I was just wondering how he's doing."

"He seemed fine." Dad shrugged.

We didn't talk much after that. We just enjoyed the opportunity to be around each other, something that I've come to appreciate very much, lately.

My father couldn't stay too long.

"Son, I have to go now. Your mother is waiting."

"Yeah. Give her my love, and Alice too. And tell Rose, when you see her, that I love her." I said to my father as I hugged him goodbye.

"Sure. I'll tell them." He hugged me back. "And here, I almost forgot." He added. He reached into his pocket and handed me an envelope.

It didn't have any writing on it, but I could guess who it was from.

"Take care son." My Dad gave me a soft, sad smile. "I'll be back tomorrow." He squeezed my hand and left.

I lied down on my bed and opened the envelope. Inside, I found Rose's neat writing on a sheet of white paper.

"_Emmett, my love,_

_How are you feeling today, my darling? I haven't gotten any chance to visit you this week, I'm so sorry for that. Work has been horribly busy these past few days. There were lots of wounded men, women, children… I'm counting the days until there will be peace again. Until we will be free. Until you will be free._

_I love you Emmett. I__'ll come for you as soon as the opportunity presents itself. _

_Forever yours, _

_Rose."_

I squeezed my eyes shut and exhaled before I read the letter again, and again.

Suddenly my door opened with a loud bang. I looked up from the letter and saw Royce König standing in the door way. He marched over to me and snatched the piece of paper out of my hands. I sat up with clenched fists, trying to hold my tongue. I knew he wanted a reaction, so I gave him none.

His eyes flew over the lines, a smirk growing on his face.

"Rose… Rosalie Hale? Isn't she that blonde that comes in here every week?"

I didn't answer, but he read it of my face.

"She's a real beauty." Royce smirked down on me. "Maybe I should go talk to her sometime. She's coming down here this week?"

Fucker.

"Nevermind. Get up." He kicked against my shin, and then grabbed me by my shoulder and hauled me up.

"You've got a long journey ahead."

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤


	4. 1943  Carlisle

_1943 – Carlisle_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I walked down the street to run a last errand for Esmé. My mind was occupied with the situation with Edward. It was too risky to keep hiding him in our house since the Germans already kept a close watch on us because of Emmett. Plus, Dr. Schnee kept pushing for an invitation for dinner at our house. I didn't expect him or his wife to find Edward in our attic, but if they brought Lola, things would be risky. She was a nosy little child.

He needed a safer place to stay and heal.

Deep in thought I bumped into someone. The person stumbled and turned around. It was Williams son, Jacob.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"That's all right Doc. You okay?", Jacob asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes. I'm all right. I have too many thoughts swimming around in that head of mine. I wasn't watching were I was going."

"That's okay. Say 'hi' to Esmé and Alice for me. And, uh… well… I'm really sorry about Emmett." Jacob averted his eyes. "No word from him, still?"

I shook my head and swallowed thickly. It was well over a year now, that they took him away.

"Yes. Well, take care Jacob." I nodded and was about to continue my stride, when I suddenly remembered the last conversation I had with Emmett.

…_Have you seen Jacob around town? …_

…_Jacob?…_

…_He's a really good friend of mine…helped me out…_

Realisation dawned on me. Could he have meant…?

I turned around and called him. "Jacob!" The boy turned around when he heard his name. He waited for me to catch up with him.

"What's going on?" He asked frowning.

"Do you have a few minutes?" I asked him.

"Uh, yes, why?"

"Come on, take a walk with me." With a hand on his shoulder I steered him into one of the less busy streets.

"What's going on Dr. Cullen?"

"Tell me something." I started. "You and Emmett are friends, right?"

Jacob nodded slowly.

"Since… since you helped him out with some stuff?"

"Doc…"

"No, no, don't worry. I just brought it up, because I might uh… need some help too."

Jacob stopped walking and studied me for a moment. I glanced around, making sure that no one was watching us. You never knew these days.

"Depends." Jacob said, drawing my attention back to him. "I don't do that stuff often anymore." That confirmed my suspicions that he had some kind of ties to the resistance.

"Too dangerous?" I asked.

He nodded. "I might be able to help you, it just really depends on what you need from me."

I stepped closer, glancing around as I did so. Nobody seemed to be listening in.

"American pilot. Wounded. He needs a place to heal and then cross over to England." I said with a lowered voice.

"How bad is he?"

"Broken arm, broken collarbone, open leg wound. He's been at my house now for two weeks and a couple of days. The leg wound is healing well. The rest is healing okay, but not good enough to travel yet."

Jacob nodded. "I might be able to help."

"How?"

"I can't tell you exactly, but I can get him somewhere else, where he can stay for a little while. When he's ready I'll take him over the border to a connection. After that it's out of my hands."

"How safe is it?"

"It's never safe. But so far, we haven't been caught on the act, so technically they have nothing on us."

"Technically, maybe…" I muttered, thinking about Emmett.

Jacob seemed to realise what he said and mumbled an apology.

I shook my head and told him not to worry.

"So, where and when shall we meet?"

"The sooner, the better. Tonight, at the Golden Oak at 7:30. Sam will meet you, I will join you at 7:50 and leave with him at 8:15."

At home, I kissed Esme in our kitchen and then made my way upstairs.

"Edward?" I called for him as I entered the room.

"Dr. Cullen." He responded. He tried to sit up, but I motioned for him to stay horizontal.

"Edward, I have something to tell you. And I apologize in advance, but I don't see another solution at the moment." I told him as I came to sit next to him.

"What's going on?" Concern overtook his expression and he sat up anyway.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't let you stay here much longer. Because of my sons ties, my family is being watched. And it's getting suspicious that we suddenly barely let any visitors in our house. If someone even suggests the idea that we're offering protection to someone, it will mean death to all of us. I can't do that to my family, I can't do that to you."

Edward nodded slowly. He understood.

"What's the plan? Is there a plan?"

"Yes. I have spoken to Jacob, a boy from town. He knows a place where you can stay safely to heal. He will help you across the border. From there you will be guided by other connections and cross over to England."

"Okay." Edward nodded. "When do I leave?"

"Tonight."

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So soon?"

"That's why I apologized. I'm sorry, I'd really like to offer more help, but the sooner the better."

Edward shook his head. "It's okay, Dr. Cullen. I'm just sure glad as hell that it was you who found me beside the road. Excuse me the language."

"I'll just pretend that I didn't understand that part." I chuckled. "And you're welcome. I'll help you down when dinner is ready. Now rest some more. You'll be needing some energy tonight."

With that I left the room. I crossed path with Alice on the stairs, who was on her way up to see Edward.

"Alice, better let him rest, girl. Come down stairs with me."

"That's okay, Dr. Cullen. Come up here Alice." I heard Edward call.

Alice grinned at me, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and skipped up the stairs.

She'd grown fond of Edward. My suspicion was that she missed having her older brother around. Edward filled that void a little.

Later that evening, Edward and I prepared to go out. He didn't have many belongings, so Esme packed him an extra shirt, and made him a couple of sandwiches for the next day. She hugged him like he was one of her own. Alice stood there quietly, a tear slipping down her cheek. Edward gave her a peck on the cheek and told her not to worry. That he'd be alright.

We made our way to the Golden Oak. There weren't too many people on the street, so we tried to move fast.

Sam was waiting for us in a far corner of the bar. We slid in the booth across him. He nodded at me in greeting and then turned to Edward.

"Do not talk and whatever you do, do not say a word in English. When someone talks to you, act drunk." Sam said in a low voice.

Edward nodded that he understood. Sam then turned to the waitress and called out for beers. With a sassy wink to Edward she dropped them at our table. When Jacob arrived we were down to our second round of drinks, and after he left with Edward, we downed a third. It went against all my instincts to send the boy away when he was still wounded, but I knew I didn't have another choice.

Later that night, when I had returned home, I climbed the stairs up to the bedroom, and joined Esmé under the covers. I took her into my arms and pulled her close to me.

"I locked everything up downstairs." I whispered in her hair.

"Not the backdoor, right? He might come home tonight…" She whispered back against my chest. The same thing she whispered every night.

"No sweetheart, not the backdoor."


	5. 1943 Jacob

_1943 - Jacob_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

We could never have imagined that the new authorities would react so strong to our fairly innocent, boyish pranks. I used to join Embry and Quil when they came up with a new plan to annoy the Germans, to show them that we didn't want them here.

There used to be a portrait of the Queen hanging on a central spot in the town hall. When the Germans arrived, it got replaced by the portrait of the new N.S.B. leader. We broke in at night, and dumped his ugly face in the well on the central square.

When it was the Queen's birthday, we raised our national flag.

When the N.S.B. leader tried to hold his propaganda speech, we climbed the clock-tower, blocked the entrance, and chimed the bells so loudly that nobody understood a word of what he was saying.

When he tried to hold a parade afterwards, we jumped his car and accused him of his betrayal to humanity.

But, when his N.S.B. guards used bats to get us off and never stopped hitting us until we were flat on the ground, we understood that we couldn't get them to leave just by annoying the hell out of them. That was how we found ourselves here. Wanting to free our country, we started helping those in need.

That was how_ I_ found myself here, leaving the cafe, an American pilot trailing behind me.

"Do you need any support?" I asked him when we were outside of the café.

He looked at me strangely, shaking his head that he didn't understand.

"You." I pointed at him.

"Do you need any support?" I pointed at his leg, and then held my arm out. He seemed to understand and shook his head with a polite smile.

The streets were almost dark, and we had to move quickly. If we got caught, we were toast.

"Oh schöne Plegerin, kannst du mir untersuchen? Ich habe Schmetterlings in mein Bauch und mein Herz hat Flügel." We heard a drunken voice echo across the street.

Shit. Just my luck.

I ushered the pilot into one of the side alleys before the man in the street could spot us. I motioned for him to be quiet and carefully peered around the corner. I recognized another figure on the street walking into our direction. It was Rosalie. I recognized her blonde hair, and her work clothes. She was walking fast, not glancing behind her even though the heavy footsteps of leather boots were catching up with her.

"Hey!" The German man callled.

Rosalie ignored him.

Rosalie was so close now and he was catching up with her. Neither of them had noticed us, but one sound was all it would take. I pushed the pilot further into the alley, the shadows swallowing us whole.

"Schlampe." The German said and he grabbed Rosalie roughly by her shoulder and pushed her into our alley, making use of the same shadows that prevented us from being seen. It was König. I recognized him up close and he was drunk as fuck.

This was so not good. They were just a small 20, maybe 25 feet away from us.

A small cry of shock escaped Rose when he pushed her with force against the wall. He kept her there, one hand still gripping her shoulder, the other beside her head, his hips pressing against hers.

Edward seemed to understand what was going on and made a move to help her. But we couldn't. We really, really couldn't. I grabbed his arm and shook my head wildly. His muscled tensed under my grip and his jaw clenched, but he made no move to continue.

"Wenn ich Französisch gewesen war, had du mich wohl verstanden." König continued. The hand against the wall had moved and was now pushing Rose's chin up so her throat was exposed. König dived in and licked her skin up to her jaw. It was disgusting to watch.

Rosalie cried out and tried to push him off of her.

"Mund dicht!" He sneered and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"There's no one here to save you. That fiancé of yours is six feet under the ground. If he isn't yet, he will be soon. They've created an excellent protocol to deal with traitors like him."

Rosalie started crying. Really crying. I have never ever seen her other than composed.

"It would be a shame if no one got to enjoy these," König said as his nose skimmed across her skin down to the opening of her blouse, his hands moving to cup her breast.

"Don't." I heard Rose whisper.

"But I will." He replied in a voice that only lovers use.

"Please don't. Please." Rosalie's eyes shut, her head to the side in an attempt to move away.

"Herr König!" A voice thundered through the alley.

Confused he lifted his head. When he spotted the new figure he stumbled backwards.

"That is no way to treat a lady. Remove yourself."

"I'm sorry sir, I, I…" König tried to save his ass with drunken babbling.

Making use of her freedom, Rosalie darted out of the alley, and ran away.

"Go home, Herr König. Don't show this behavior again."

König stumbled out of the alley and soon after the night was quiet again. I exhaled a deep breath. It was so close.

"Fuck." I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward still shaky from what just happened.

"I know." I whispered to him. "Come on, we need to get going."

It took us a 10 minute walk to reach the shed where I had hidden our vehicles.

"What the hell?" Edward whispered when he saw the bicycles.

"Its a…" How did you call it again. "It's a bicycle."

"I know." Edward answered, still looking incredulous. "You're expecting me to ride it?"

"You have ridden a bike before, right?" I asked.

"Uh yes. Last time was what…thirteen years ago? When I was about seven years old." Edward laughed breathlessly.

Man, we were toast.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

_N.S.B. – National-Socialist Movement (sorta reveals where this takes place ;)_

_Oh schöne Plegerin – Oh, beautiful nurse._

_kannst du __mir untersuchen? – Can you examine me?_

_Ich habe Schmetterlings in mein Bauch – I have butterflies in my stomach._

_Und mein Herz hat Flugel – And my heart has wings._

_Schlampe – Bitch (something along those lines)_

_Wenn ich __Französisch gewesen war – If i were French _

_H__ad du mich wohl verstanden – you would have understood me._

_Mund dicht – Shut your mouth/ shut up._


	6. 1943 JASPER

_1943 – Jasper_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I took a big bite out of the pastry and chewed slowly. The sour of the apples and the spicy cinnamon balanced out the sweetness of the sugar. The smell reminded me so much of my mother's kitchen. I smiled when a particular memory came to my mind. It happened a few weeks before I left for the war.

"_All right Jasper, here is the list. Go over to Mrs. Johnson for the apples, and then Mr. Wesley for the wine. Hurry up if you will. Our guests are coming in two hours and I still have to bake the__ pie, and let it cool. Oh and you need to fix yourself with that suit we bought, the Hendricks' are bringing Patricia."_

"_Mother, calm down, I'll be back within half the hour."_

"_All right, just hurry."_

_I said my goodbye and went to the stables for the carriage. Mr. Wesley's store was located in town and Mrs. Johnson's apple orchard was just a few miles down the road. _

_Mother always got like this when we were having guests over, especially with the Hendricks, and if they were bringing Patricia. Mother would like to see us married someday. I didn't. She was a nice girl, but nothing about her made me curious as to whom she really was. I didn't think that would a good base for marriage. She didn't think so either. She told me on one of our forced walks together that she was actually in love with someone else. _

_My trip for the groceries didn't take too long, and like I promised I was back within a half hour. After giving my mother her requests she ushered me out of the kitchen and ordered me to do something useful. I read a bit and prepared myself for our guests. I was just in time to get the door._

_Dinner went smoothly. The conversation took mostly place between the men. Patricia'__s father talked about the war and praised me for fulfilling my duty. _

_When it was __time for dessert and my mother asked me to come with her to the kitchen to help her carry it. _

_I reached for the plates as she went to take the pie down from the window ledge. _

"_Oh my god!" I heard my mother exclaim just as I sat the plates on the counter._

"_What is it?" I asked. She had her hand slapped across her mouth and she looked white as a sheet._

"_I forgot the crust!" She whispered frantically. I looked down at the baking tin in her hands, and indeed, she forgot the crust. I couldn't help but laugh a little._

"_This is not funny Jasper! Oh my, what are they going to think of us!"_

"_Calm down," I said as I took the tin from her hands. "We'll just say it's some fancy dessert from Europe." _

"_As if they are going to believe that." My mother wasn't convinced._

"_Why wouldn't they?"_

"_For starters, you call this fancy?" She pointed at the pile of mushy apples. _

"_We'll just fix it up with some cream."_

_We decorated the plates and in the end it looked relatively decent. With a red face, my mother convinced the Hendricks it was some fancy desert people ate on the west side of the continent. I gave Patricia a conspirital wink and dug in._

"And?" Bella's voice pulled me out of the memory.  
"Absolutely delicious." I smiled at her.  
"Good." She grinned. "I'm leaving this one here, I'll make another one next week."

"I'm certainly not opposed to that idea."

Suddenly we heard movement close by. Bella's smile faded and her whole body tensed.

I dropped the plate I was holding and grabbed for my knife.

We heard twigs crack and rustling of leaves. They were coming closer to our hiding spot. The rock that closed the entrance of the cave moved and a silhouette became visible.

"Bella?" the voice spoke the code word next and I saw Bella's body relaxing with a sigh.

"Jacob." She answered.

They had a few whispered words and then Jacob entered the cave followed by someone else. A man not much older than me.

"My name is Bella. I'll be taking care of you until you are fit enough to cross over." She told the man as he sat down.

A look of confusing crossed his face as he looked at her.

"I'm Edward." He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it.

"Welcome to the underground party, would you like some apple pie?"

"Uhh.."

"It's delicious." I told him.

He looked at me for the first time.

"Jasper." I told him my name.

He held out his hand again, "Edward."

Bella handed him some apple pie which he took. He looked at it like I had when Bella first gave me a slice.

"I'm leaving you alone now," Bella said as she started to get up. "It's passed curfew. I'll be back in two days. Jasper will show you where we keep the food and water." She climbed out of the cave and left with Jacob.

Edward watched them go and then moved his gaze back to me.

"Texas?" He asked.

I nodded. "You?"

"Chicago." He answered. "So, uh… apple pie?"

"It's apple season." I grinned.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤


	7. 1944 Bella

_1944 – Bella_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

His hands had a vice grip on my face. And in return my hands had a vice grip on his.

My cheeks were wet from crying. His eyes were intense, his brow furrowed.

"Don't die." I choked. My entire body was trembling. "Promise me you won't die."

"I love you Bella." Was all he said in answer. He kissed me. His lips hard against mine.

"I love you." He repeated.

I loved that he loved my Christmas pie. I loved that he loved the scent of my hair, that it reminded him of summer. I loved the shape of his brows and the angle of his jaw. I loved the texture of his hair and the feel of his hands on my skin. I loved that he loved me enough to love me.

"We need to go! The patrols can come by any second!" Jacob whispered.

Edward made a move to release my face. I held his hands tighter.

"I love you." A third time, and my lips a soft cry.

He kissed my lips, and briefly hugged me to his chest.

Then he slowly released me and turned around, following Jacobs lead.

I bit my knuckles to muffle my sounds. I allowed myself a few seconds to watch them disappear into the dark of the night.

Then, I hurried back home.

I just made it out of the woods when I heard footsteps behind me. My heart started pounding in my chest, and I tried to walk faster.

"Miss Swan." Somebody called out. I turned my head slightly. It was Michael. He had a bicycle in his hands. I speeded up my pace, but eventually he caught up with me and finally I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Swan, it's passed curfew. You shouldn't be out here." Michael said.

I eased my shoulder out of his grip.

"I…"

"What were you doing out there, I saw you coming back from the woods?" He frowned.

I could feel myself starting to tremble. If he saw anything, than we were done for.

"I need to get home." I said, ignoring his previous comment. "You're right, it's too late to be out." I turned to leave but he caught my hand.

"Miss Swan, what were you doing in the woods." His voice got stronger. I saw he started to realise I was doing something there. Possibly something illegal. I had to stop his train of thought.  
"Michael..,may I call you Michael?" I put my hand on his arm.

"Yes.."

"Will you escort me home?" I took a step closer.

"Miss Swan, I don't think that-"  
I reached up to his level standing on my toes. I knew of his crush on me and did the only thing I could think of that would definitely distract him.

I reached up and pulled his face down to mine, attaching my lips to his.

"Please." I whispered against his mouth.

"Miss Swan…" He tried to pull back, but I just clutched him closer, pressing my body against his.

"Please." I repeated.

He finally gave in, letting his bicycle fall on the ground. One hand reached up to tangle in my hair, the other roamed along the side of my waist. A grunt came from him as he kissed me deeper.

I was disgusted by myself, but I was desperate. I had to do something.

His lips left mine and wandered down my jaw. "Isabella…" He whispered against my skin.

I felt goose bumps rising. But not out of excitement. Definitely not out of excitement.

Then, before he could go any further two headlights appeared. My heart stopped beating. I wasn't supposed to be out here.

Michael didn't notice the approaching car at first. But when he heard catcalls he pulled back and turned to see who it was. When the car stopped beside us, I saw three German soldiers sitting in it. Drunk. I didn't know their names but I recognized their faces from around town and the police station.

"Michael," one of them spoke. "wir hatten nicht geglaubt das du das in dich hat. Was ein Schönheit! Willst du ihr nicht mit uns teilen?!" He called out.

My German was good enough to understand what they were saying, and I felt violated under their hungry looks.

Michael grinned. "Nein, ich halte diese Mädchen für mich allein." He planted another kiss on my lips, which enlightened more catcalls from the men inside the car.

Du

"Du musst Schwindigkeit machen, Aro kommt da so an. Auf wiedersehen, Schöne Jungfrau."

The last part was addressed to me and the man who had spoken tipped his invisible hat at me. The car drove off and left us in the darkness of the night.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Michael said to me as he picked up his bicycle. "Hop on." He offered.

I hesitated for a moment before I hopped on the back. Michael wobbled a bit as he tried to make speed, but finally he managed a steady pace. My hands were clutching the saddle, just below his buttocks.

"You can hold on to me, it's safer." Michael called over his shoulder. I did as he said and held on to his back. We didn't speak for the entire ride.

When we arrived at my house, I hopped of the bicycle before it came to a full stop.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home. I'll see you later." I tried to leave it at that. But before I could turn away, Michael caught my hand and forced me to take a step closer to him. He stepped off the vehicle and pulled my body against his. His arms encircled my waist. One hand came up to trace the apple of my cheek.

"Isabella…" He whispered. "God, you're beautiful."

I closed my eyes, desperately wishing to get away from him. He misinterpreted my action and soon I felt his lips on my own. My eyes snapped open and I pulled back from his embrace. Confused his blue eyes opened and stared at me.

"I… Charlie might still be awake." I told him.

Realisation dawned on him, and he gave me a smile.

"So… I'm going in now." I announced, taking a step back.

"Will I see you soon?" He asked.

"Uh… I don't know."

"Will you be visiting the station?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I need to go now. Good night."

"Good night. Sleep well, Isabella."

I didn't answer him. Instead, I turned around and picked up my pace. I heard Michael's bicycle creaking on the gravel stones , signalling his departure.

I hurried to the front door and when I was inside I leaned back on it, closing my eyes.

It was out of my hands.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

1. Michael! We never thought you had it in you! What a beauty. Care to share her with us?  
2. No, I'm keeping this girl for myself.  
3. Allright. But hurry up/make haste, Aro is coming. Goodbye, fair maiden.


	8. 1945 Rosalie

_1945 - Rosalie_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"_Rosalie,_

_How are you my dear? How are our families? I have not received word from you since my arrival at the camp. I blame it on bad postal logistics. _

Remember how we used to dance in my mothers kitchen? How I long for those times, my sweet. To hold you in my arms again and kiss you when I desire. I love you and I promise I'm coming back to you. In one life or another, I'll come back and make you my wife. You hold my heart in your hands, and I don't want it back. It's yours.

I love you.

Emmett Cullen"

My hand slipped back into the brown envelope and retrieved the watch. I unwrapped the white protection cloth and touched the bracelet. I remember the birthday when Carlisle gave him this present. Putting the watch aside, I reached into the brown envelope once again.

My fingers traced the black and white photograph. It was taken in the garden at the Cullens house. I remembered the day so well. It was summer, a Sunday somewhere at the end of June. The Cullens invited me and my parents over for afternoon tea followed by dinner. My mother insisted on me wearing my pearls and my best dress. Of course I wanted to look nice, but I just couldn't understand why she pushed it so much. I did as she said anyway and wore my pearls and my soft white dress.

My father wasn't really talkative that day. He just sent me a smile every now and then.

I felt strange, caught between my fluttering mother and my quiet father, so I was happy when we finally made it to the Cullens. And I was happy to finally see Emmett again.

At some point, between tea and dinner Emmett snuck us out back into the garden. He picked one of his mothers flowers and put it in my hair. The warm sun shone down on us and I remember feeling so happy.

The wind played with my hair, and when I reached up to wipe away a loose strand, Emmett caught my hand. With his other hand he reached up and traced my face with his fingertips. I blushed at the intimate gesture and looked down. My stomach fluttered. He always made me so nervous.

"Rose." He said softly, making me look back up into his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked serious and his eyes were searching mine.

"Beside the one you just asked?" I teased. It made him smile.

"Yes, beside the one I just asked." He turned serious again but the twinkle in his eyes remained.

"Yes, you can ask me a question." I said.

"Rosalie, I intent on asking you a question, and I hope your answer will prevent me from ever having to ask it again." He took of both my hands in his and sank down to one knee.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you with all my heart. Are you willing to spend the rest of your life with me? Will you let me care for you as your husband, and will you let me love you as my wife? Will you marry me?"

My world stopped turning.

"Will I… I… What?" I couldn't find words.

Emmett chuckled softly and shook his head slightly.

"Twice it is. Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"I heard you the first time, you goof!" I cried out. "Yes, yes! I will marry you." I dropped to the ground and hugged myself to his body, my face buried in his neck.

"You will?" He laughed, returning my embrace.

"Yes!" I pulled back and through my tears I managed a smile. He smiled back at me, his expression soft. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. He leaned in and I met his lips halfway.

"Thank you." He whispered when he pulled back.

I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I couldn't control the delighted sound I made when he pulled me back into a tight embrace.

When we walked back to the house to share our news, Alice came bursting through the backdoor.

"You said yes?!" She grinned and flung herself into my arms.

"I said yes!" I squealed.

"This is going to be so much fun! We are really sisters now!" Alice bounced up and down excitedly, her eyes big.

"Alice!" Emmett laughed.

More footsteps approached and when I looked I saw our parents coming over to us. Both of our mothers wore big smiles on their faces. Our fathers following behind in quiet contentment. Esmé had anticipated a positive answer and had prepared a grand dinér to celebrate.

After dinner, Carlisle put the gramophone player in the kitchen. With the door to the back yard opened wide and the volume as loud as possible, we danced.

I remember how Esmé suddenly called out for Emmett and me just as his arms slipped around my waist and he lifted me off my feet. I laughed at his actions and turned to look at Esmé. A smile still on my face. That's when she snapped the picture. Me and Emmett. Him holding me in his arms.

I put the photograph and Emmett's letter aside and picked up the first letter again.

"Dear Mrs. Hale,

After the closing of the camp I found a letter written by a Emmett Cullen to you.

During the war the camp protocol called that every letter sent to or out of the camp was opened and searched for valuable information. Not much letters made it through this inspection and most of them got destroyed and never reached the recipient.

Against protocol, some letters were saved. After the liberation personal belongings were given back to the survivors. The personal belongings of the deceased are being send back to their families.

The archive released the watch I sent you as the only valuable possession of Mr. Cullen.

Because of the unfortunate passing of Mr. Cullen, you are, as his fiancée, righted to receive his possessions.

Therefore, with this letter I sent you a letter written by Mr. Cullen that got held back at postal inspections, a photograph and the watch.

My sincere condolences for your loss.

Susanna Woidich

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤


	9. 1946 Edward

_1946 - Edward_

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

I had never been to her house before. I just searched for it based on the description she gave me once.

"Come find me when this is over", she had said, her voice muffled by the textile on my chest.

"Where do you live?" I had asked her, taking in the scent of her hair. It smelled like summer, like apples and raspberries. Even in this damned cold winter and this damned ungodly war she smelled like sunshine.

"My house is on the edge of the town. It's the one with the apple orchard." She had answered and lifted her face to look at me.

Apples. I bit the apple of her cheek, and her smile made me feel happy and in love as if I hadn't been hiding in a dirt hole in the ground for the past couple of weeks. 

That is how I remembered her and that is how I saw her before me now.

Slowly I approached her. She still hadn't noticed my presence. The wind was soft and danced with the ends of her hair.

She was twisting the white sheet in her hands to get the ends so she could hang it up.

But I couldn't wait anymore. I was back and she was here. And I loved her. I had missed her so much. Overwhelmed with emotion I gave in to my desire to touch her. Slowly I reached up to wipe away a loose strand of hair that had escaped her bun.

My fingertips touched the skin of her neck with the movement. It was so soft.

Bella froze. Her breathing became laboured.

I dipped my head into her neck and rested my free hand on her waist.

"I missed you, love. I missed you so much." I whispered, my lips brushing her skin as I spoke.

Bella's breath left her body as if she was punched in her gut. The sheet dropped to the ground and she spun around with such speed it even made me wobble.

She gasped when she met my eyes.

"Edward!" She cried out. "I… I… what?" She asked bewildered.

I let out a free laugh at her disbelieve.

"You're here? Really here?" She started crying and her hands reached up to touch my face. Her watery brown eyes disbelieving.

"I'm really here. I missed you so much." My arms encircled her waist and I pulled her close, pressing my cheek against her temple.

She clutched herself to me, rambling into my shoulder. "You made it. You actually made it. I was so scared for you. But you made it. And you came back. I never thought you'd come back." She pulled back to look at me, her eyes wild. "And I… I…" She swallowed and shook her head, trying to find words.

I cupped her face with my hand and traced her bottom lip with my thumb. She became quiet.

"I'm really here." I reassured her one more time.

"I can't believe you came back." She whispered.

"For you, love."

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Do you have a place to stay?" Bella asked me.

"Uh, yes. A hostel not too far from here, but…"

"Would you like to stay here?" Bella offered with a timid smile.

I studied her for a moment. "Yes." I replied.

"Yes I'd like it very much if I could stay here." I smiled.

"Perfect." She smiled back.

We eased into a conversation. At one point Bella remembered that she still had to do some grocery shopping for dinner.

"Would you care to join me?" She asked.

"Sure."

And so, we went into town to do some shopping. Later on, we returned home and prepared dinner together. When it was almost ready Bella stepped aside to set the table.

When she was done, she steered me away from the stove and set me down in one of the kitchen chairs. I looked down at the two plates she had set for us and I realised for the first time today that something was missing. Someone.

"Bella…" I started hesitatingly.

"Hmm, yes?" She asked as she turned to me.

"Where is your father?" I asked quietly.

Her movements stilled. She averted her eyes and finally turned away as she gave her answer. "He didn't make it." She said softly.

My heart sank. I stood up from the chair and came up behind her, taking her in my arms.

"Bella, what happened after I left?"

She told me how some time after I left, the Gestapo started arresting people for treason, helping Jews, allies and spies. Amongst them were Dr. Cullen and Bella's father. Some were executed right away, some were deported. Dr. Cullen and Chief Swan were both deported but didn't survive the camps. Bella went looking for them anyway. She told me how she travelled to Germany alone, how scared she was. She never found her father or Dr. Cullen. She even went looking for Emmett, but couldn't find him. Eventually she went home where a letter was waiting to tell her that her worst expectations were indeed true. Her father had not survived.

We finished dinner quietly after that, not knowing what to say. We agreed to turn in early and Bella directed me to the now guest bedroom, once her father's room. I installed my belongings and got ready for bed. But finally in it, I just couldn't fall asleep. I felt so strange lying in this bed, this room. The hurt Bella went through, what she's still going through, made my heart ache for her. I wanted to hold her. So, finally, I did.

I crawled out of bed and crossed the hallway to Bella's room. I opened the door slowly so I wouldn't disturb her rudely.

"Bella?" I whispered as I approached her bed.

No response.

I hesitated if I should do this, but seeing her fragile form made me give in to my desires and I carefully lifted the covers and slid down under them, next to her.

She was lying on her back, but facing away from me. Her breath came slow and steady. One arm was reaching over her head, the other hidden under the covers. I reached for it and softly curled my fingers around hers. As inappropriate this intimate position might have been, I felt utterly calm with her close presence and I was able to surrender myself to sleep.

I woke up when I felt a movement beside me. I slowly opened my eyes and searched my surroundings. When I saw Bella's form lying against me, feeling the warmth of her body, I remembered my whereabouts. I searched for her face and I found her gazing at me.

Her cheeks were still rosy from sleeping and her hair tangled around her face.

"Hi," I whispered, smiling slightly.

"Hi," She whispered back, shyly.

"I hope you don't mind me, uhm…" I nodded down the length of our bodies and met her eyes again.

She shook her head. "I don't mind."

"Okay."

It was quiet for a while, and we just stared at each other.

"Do you know what time it is?" It was still dark out.

"Early in the morning. Too early to rise yet though."

"Oh. You want to get some more sleep?" I proposed.

"Yes." She nodded and turned away slightly.

"All right. Good night then."

"Good night."

Silence.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I… can I hold you?"

"Yes."

She rolled back over to me and her arms slipped around me. With one hand I reached for her waist and pulled her more closely to my body. The other curved around her neck and cradled her head to my chest.

"Edward?" Her voice was muffled.

"Yes."

"I can't believe you're here."

"I'm really here."

"I missed you."

I closed my eyes and buried my face in her hair.

"I missed you too."

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

The next night, when we got ready for bed, instead of wishing me good night in the hallway, Bella requested I joined her in bed. I promised to hold her.

We talked about our adventures during the war. I told her the story of how I escaped and made it to England and finally back to America. I told her how I was there and wanted to come back. To her.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

The third day Bella proposed to visit Alice, Dr. Cullens daughter. I met her when I stayed at their house. Her family was gone and she now lived with her aunt a couple of miles away. She was sad and alone, but the loss of family strengthened the bond between the two young women.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

The fourth night Bella and I were lying on our backs, side to side, staring at the ceiling. It was quiet, dark, and warm. The bedroom window was open and the summer wind teased the curtains with little gusts of air.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Marry me?"

Silence.

Then I felt her hand slipping in mine, squeezing softly.

I turned my head to look at her face. Her eyes were looking down, her face unreadable.

Then after a few moments she slowly turned her face up and met my gaze. A small smile crept onto her lips and she nodded.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

The breath left my body and I rose up on my elbows a little so I could get a better look at her.

"You will?" I started to smile.

Her own smile grew in return. "I will."

"May I kiss you?" I asked her.

Hesitatingly, but still smiling, she nodded. "You may."

I leaned in and brushed my lips softly against hers. When I pulled back, her eyes were still closed.

"May I kiss you again?" I couldn't help my grin.

Bella hummed and with her eyes still closed she nodded. "You may." She whispered.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

"Where would we live?" Bella asked me. We were lying wrapped around one another more intimately than on any night before.

"Chicago."

"Chicago?"

"Yes."

"Where is that?"

"In the state of Illinois"

She hummed.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Could we maybe take Alice with us? She has nothing left."

I squeezed her tighter against my chest.

"Of course." I whispered in her hair. And then I kissed her lips and wished her a good night.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

There were so many people on the docks that I was scared to lose the girls in the crowd. Scanning the rows of people waiting for their loved ones I finally spotted the shaggy head of blond hair that would be our ride home. As soon as Jasper spotted me too he waved enthusiastically. Then his eyes zeroed in on Bella and his grin became impossibly wide. Pushing through the people, Jasper ignored me and went straight for Bella, picking her up and almost squeezing the lights out of her.  
"Good heavens Jasper!", she laughed, her hands on his shoulders for support.

"I've missed you darling girl. And I miss your apple pies!"  
Bella laughed some more, her eyes shining with delight.  
"How are you here?" She asked him.

"I found work in Chicago with this old chap right here." Jasper grinned as he clapped me on the shoulder. Quite hard I might add.  
"Yes, well let's move out of here allright. We've made it this far and I want to get you all home with me in one piece." I wanted to grow old and spend my days under orange evening sky, sitting on a porch somewhere with Bella by my side. The faster we were home, the faster we'd be married. The faster we could sit on that porch.  
I took the hand of my love and guided her out of the crowd.  
With a glance over my shoulder I saw Jasper doing the same with Alice.  
"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He quickly introduced himself.

"Alice. Alice Cullen." She smiled shyly.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤


	10. Our gratitude, our guilt

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Wij kunnen u niet meer bereiken,

Wij komen een zintuig te kort.

Wij leggen ons neer bij de feiten,

Dat gij minder en minder wordt.

De enkele keren dat ge,

In dromen ons nog verschijnt.

Wordt gij al ijler en ijler,

Tot ge voor altijd verdwijnt.

Straten houden uw namen,

Voor heden en morgen in stand.

Maar onze kinderen brengen ze,

Niet meer met u in verband.

Het land ligt nog net als het toen lag,

Van polder tot polder te kijk.

De mensen die er in wonen,

Blijven zichzelve gelijk.

Maar éénmaal per jaar is de stilte

Tot de hemel toe van U vervuld.

En belijden wij zonder worden,

Onze dankbaarheid, onze schuld.

AAN DE DODEN

Eduard Hoornik, 4 mei gedicht.

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤

Free translation:

We can not reach you anymore

_We are lacking that one sense._

_We are accepting_

_That you are becoming less and less._

_The few times that you,_

_Come to us in our dreams,_

_The memory of you becomes more and more tenuous,_

_Until you disappear forever. _

_Streets carry your names,_

_So today and tomorrow will remember, _

_But our children already_

_Can not connect them to you anymore._

_The land lays as it did then, _

_From field to field to see,_

_The men who live in it, _

_Are the same they'll ever be._

_But once a year there's a silence,_

_Till the heavens filled with you,_

_And without words we'd suffer_

_Our gratitude, our guilt._

_TO THE DEAD._

_Eduard Hoornik, Dutch 4__th__ of May Memorial Day._

¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤ ¤o0o¤


End file.
